1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to below grade utilities vaults. More particularly, the invention comprises a vault, having a openable top which may be installed flush with a ground surface, providing a dry, secure chamber for housing utilities connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subterranean chambers are frequently used for utilities connections, especially in urban areas, where above ground space is at a premium or there is a strong desire to maintain an aesthetically pleasing landscape. While the vaults are below ground level, it is desirable to maintain a dry, environment which is conducive to maintaining the utilities connections in a good condition and acceptable working conditions for those who must install and service them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,444 B1, issued to Charles D. Combs, et al., on Oct. 16, 2001, presents an UNDERGROUND CENTRALIZED POWER SUPPLY/BATTERY VAULT. An above ground unit having an intake fan and a discharge fan forces outside air to flow through a multi-chambered, partially submerged vault. A ducted, positive airflow is maintained such that air flows from the first chamber to the second chamber, preventing contaminated air from flowing from the second chamber to the first. With the exception of air ducts, the vault of Combs provides no ingress/egress for utilities, but rather provides a chamber for storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,944, issued to Charles G. Machledt on Dec. 28, 1999, a BATTERY STORAGE VAULT is disclosed. An underground vault having a ground level, openable top is connected by a conduit to a separate equipment vault, thereby separating batteries and the associated gas fumes from the equipment. A separate ventilation system prevents fumes from migrating to the equipment vault.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,652, issued to Roy E. Uptegraff, Jr., on Dec. 26, 1967, discloses a TRANSFORMER HOUSING CONSTRUCTION. A vertical housing having a back, two side walls, and a front having a removable door cover is joined to a top and a bottom such that a gap is formed between the vertical housing and the top and bottom. Airflow through the upper and lower gaps provides cooling to a transformer housed within the construction.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention fulfills the need for a dry, secure, below grade housing for utilities connections, especially those utilities using wire type transmission lines, in an outdoor environment. In such applications, it is desirable to have connection terminals which may be conveniently accessed without the need for working in cramped quarters, without requiring a large work area. The present invention provides a wiring frame which may be stored horizontally within a below grade vault, but hinged into a vertical, above grade, position, for making connections.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a below grade utilities connections vault which may be easily installed in a below grade position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a below grade utilities connections vault which may be easily accessed for making utilities connections in a convenient working environment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a below grade utilities connections vault which incorporates features to ensure public safety when in an open position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a below grade utilities connections vault which is secure against unauthorized access and tampering.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a below grade utilities connections vault which has sufficient weight to resist the effects of ground water lift.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a below grade utilities connections vault with an external stepped flair around the bottom thereof to help lock the vault in place by the weight of gravel/soil compacted thereabove.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a below grade utilities connections vault which is ventilated to ensure exit of gasses and equalization of pressure between the interior and exterior thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.